


Give Yourself To Me

by Deeranger



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Art, Bottom Charles, Digital Art, Drawing, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Erik has Issues, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Gay, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, Poor Charles, Remix, Sexual Content, Top Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeranger/pseuds/Deeranger
Summary: Charles isn't giving Erik what he wants and it is driving Erik mad. So during a game of Never Have I Ever, things get a little rough when Erik loses the last of his patience and decides that the dubious Charles is going to give him either a blowjob or a handjob. No matter if he feels like it or not he is going to have to choose because Erik is definitely not taking "no" for an answer.DIGITAL ART for chapter 7 of "Power and Control" by the lovely FuryRed.





	Give Yourself To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Power and Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281694) by [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed). 
  * In response to a prompt by [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Safe work, if any (no limit): N/A  
> Previous remixes, if any: N/A  
> I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: N/A  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: N/A  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): yes  
> I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: N/A  
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: yes- any WIP are fair game

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/149965689@N04/35529662792/in/dateposted/)


End file.
